1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-signal-distortion reducing apparatus in which waveform distortion of the video signal is reduced by using a reference signal such as a so-called GCR(Ghost Canceler Reference) signal to recover an original signal.
2. Prior Art
Multipath signals arriving at a receiving antenna contribute to multiple images in the picture called ghosts. Broadcasting stations transmit television signals having a reference signal(Ghost Canceler Reference, or GCR signal) superimposed thereon so that ghost can be eliminated at a receiving side. If the video signal is distroted, so is the GCR signal. Thus, the ghost problem can be eliminated by performing various signal processings on the ghost-interfered video signal on the basis of the degree and time-delay of the GCR signal at the receiving side. The GCR signal is inserted into the 18th(18H) and 281st(281H) horizontal scanning lines of the broadcast signal (referred to as BC signal). The above 18H and 281H lines lie during the vertical retrace interval of the video signal.
If the video signal reproduced from a laser disk is to be displayed on the television set having a ghost canceler circuit incorporated therein, the video signal must detour the ghost canceler circuit since the ghost canceler adversely affects the LD signal. Further, the use of GCR signal might be considered to reduce possible waveform distortion in a video signal reproduced from a laser disc player (referred to as LD signal hereinafter) if the GCR signal can be inserted into the 18th(18H) and 281st(281H) horizontal scanning lines of the LD signal. However, the LD signal has other code signals assigned to the 18th(18H) and 281st(281H) lines.